


Stuck in Traffic

by bashfulwalrus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Explicit Language, Fetish, I Don't Even Know, Kink, M/M, Male Desperation, Mild Sexual Content, Omorashi, Oneshot, Stuck in Traffic, Wetting, it's gonna be lit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulwalrus/pseuds/bashfulwalrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot</p>
<p>The one where Louis has to pee, Harry discovers he has a fetish for it, Louis’ trying to hid the fact he has to pee, Harry’s hiding that he’s turned on by it. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in Traffic

Louis cursed under his breath, jiggling his knee anxiously. He and the bandmates had just finished a show and were all packed together in the limo, which was moving at approximately five miles an hour. “Can we just hurry the hell up?” Louis hissed, trying to ignore the throbbing signals of pain his bladder was sending him.  
“What’re you in such a rush for?” Niall looked up from his phone. “It’s half past midnight.”  
“I just hate traffic, that’s all,” Louis forced himself to sit still. The last thing he needed was for anyone to figure out that he had to pee. It was embarrassing.  
“Just talk to me, it’ll pass the time faster,” Harry said casually. Louis turned to him, giving a weak smile.   
“Alright, sure.”  
They talked for a while about the various signs they had seen at the concert along with funny stuff they’d seen on TV a while ago. “It was this segment where they get these celebrities to read mean tweets about them, and they react to them… Hey, Lou, are you even listening?”  
Louis was staring out the window, focused on holding it, but quickly shot his eyes back to Harry’s face, grimacing. “Sorry, I’m just a bit distracted tonight.” He squirmed a little in his seat. Harry observed him carefully.  
“It’s fine,” he said quickly, waving his hand.  
“Is it okay if I just listen to music for a while?” Louis pulled out a pair of earbuds and Harry nodded. Louis had realized that if he moved and squiggled around to control his urges, the lads would just think he was moving to the music. But he was really starting to get concerned. His bladder was burning as it struggled to contain all the water he had chugged before the show, and he very much wanted to grab himself to help it, but knew he couldn’t. He settled for pressing his thighs together instead.  
While Louis was looking out the window, Harry took this as a time to observe him carefully. Was this really happening? The chance of Louis having to pee, especially when Harry had a fetish for it (not that anyone knew), seemed too good to be true. Harry’s blood started to rush south at just the thought of it, but he quickly calmed himself down. But the image of hardcore Louis squirming in his seat submissively, desperately needing the bathroom was just--- Harry bit his finger, casting one look at Louis’ curvy figure and the way his skinny jeans hugged his legs. He’d just love to see them drenched in wee.  
“Harry?” Harry suddenly snapped out of it, meeting Louis’ eyes guiltily. Louis raised his eyebrows at him.  
Harry cleared his throat, flustered. “Sorry, j-just um… distracted,” he used Louis’ words from earlier. Louis bit back a smirk.  
“Well alright then,” he turned back to the window. But internally, Louis began to panic. Had Harry noticed his squirming? Damn, this was so embarrassing. If only the traffic would move already. Louis, rubbed his thighs up and down, nervously glancing out the front window. “How much longer do you think it’s gonna be?” he asked, fighting to keep the desperation out of his voice.   
“Probably half an hour,” Liam answered. You might’ve thought Liam said five hours by the way Louis groaned loudly. His bladder jolted when the limo hit a bump, sending a wave of desperation. He subtly grinded his crotch into the seat.  
“You’re joking, right? Fuck.”  
“What’s your problem?” Liam singsonged over his shoulder.   
“Nothing,” Louis mumbled, crossing his arms. He noticed the way Harry kept glancing at him, but right now, it was the least of his worries. Louis bit his lip. It was taking more and more effort to keep everything inside of him. He could just imagine all the water sloshing inside of him-- not a good idea to think about. Louis sighed heavily as another urge overtook him, and he squeezed his thighs together, almost on the brink of losing it.  
“Louis, are you okay?” Harry’s voice huskily asked him.   
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Louis snapped.  
“You look like you’re in pain.” _Why couldn’t he just drop it already?_  
“Well I’m not!” Louis turned to glare at him, surprised to see how Harry’s cheeks were red and eyes lusty. “Are you okay?” He turned the tables. “You looked like you just got off a roller coaster or something.”  
Harry blanched, turning away. Was he that obvious? “Just tired,” he mumbled quickly. Harry’s heart pumped wildly in his chest. He couldn’t be imagining it-- Louis really did have to pee. At the realization, he felt his pants get tighter and quickly took his jacket off and put it on his lap as damage control. There’s no way anyone could know what Harry was thinking. He looked at Louis’ wiggling figure and barely suppressed a moan. This was the hottest thing he’d seen all month.  
Meanwhile, Louis’ breaths were getting shallower and it took everything he had not to just yell to the driver to pull over so he could just piss on the side of the road. His bladder was throbbing painfully and he could feel pee surging to his tip. He fidgeted desperately in his seat. “Motherfucking traffic,” he muttered to himself bitterly. He tapped his foot on the floor impatiently, squeezing his eyes shut. Has he ever needed to wee this bad in his life? Just a few more minutes. A few more minutes.  
“Louis?” Niall asked. Louis popped his eyes open and realized everyone was looking at him. His face turned red and he begged his hips to stay still.   
“W-what?” he forced a smile, trying to look normal.  
“Do you have to pee or something?” Niall asked. Louis sighed, scissoring his thighs together.   
“OKAY. YES, I have to pee. Really, really, badly. Ugh, fuck,” Louis clenched his hands as he dug his bum into the seat. Harry’s eyes widened at his words, hardly believing what he was hearing. Under the jacket, he ran a hand over his cock, biting back a moan. His eyes drank in every move Louis made. How much longer could he hold it?  
“Well can you hold it?” Liam voiced Harry’s thoughts. “I think there’s only twenty minutes until we get to the hotel.”  
Louis’ eyes darted around to all the faces, suddenly feeling very, very vulnerable. ‘Can you hold it?’ They were treating him like a baby!  
Louis leaned back in faked nonchalance. “What? _Of course, I can._ Pfft. Are you serious?” But at those words, his bladder gave a sharp signal as if to say ‘No you can’t’ and Louis was suddenly bent over in his seat, barely stemming off the flow.  
Liam looked at him dubiously. “You don’t look like it.”  
Louis grabbed his cock desperately, not bothering to hide it any more. He gritted his teeth. “Okay, tell the driver to pull over.” His ears burned with humiliation. He couldn’t even hold his own wee.  
“Will you be able to hold it?” Harry suddenly asked. He didn’t know what it was about seeing a desperate Louis, but he was fully hard now, and luckily able to hide it.  
“Why do people keep asking me that?” Louis burst out. “I don’t know. Probably.”  
“So you might not?” Harry knew he shouldn’t push it, but couldn’t help himself.  
Louis crossed his legs, grimancing. “Why do you care?” Then he took in Harry’s blown pupils, bitten lip, and blissed out expression and said, “Wait! Does this turn yo---”  
“SHHH!” Harry hissed, leaning forward. “Um, no it doesn’t. I swear,” he said, beginning to sweat.  
“It does, doesn’t it? You dirty bastard,” Louis smirked, forgetting about his predicament for all of two seconds until he was bent over in his seat again, tears stinging his eyes. Harry suddenly became concerned, “Louis? Are you okay?”  
“Liam,” he called weakly. “Did you tell the driver-”  
“Yeah,” Liam nodded quickly. “He’s pulling over now.”  
“Thank God!” Louis cried. “I didn’t think I could hold it.” Suddenly, a huge urge overtook him and Louis widened his eyes in panic as a jet of urine shot into his pants. “Fuck!” he exclaimed, feeling the warmth spread through his jeans. He somehow managed to stop the flow.   
Harry muttered, “Oh God,” next to him, hand slipping under his jacket. He leaned over to Louis, grazing the shell of his ear. “You don’t know what you do to me, Tomlinson.”  
Louis was unable to respond, however, as the car suddenly stopped and Louis shoved the door open, stumbling into the pitch blackness. “GODDAMMIT!” he cried, leaking into his jeans. “I think my zipper’s stuck!”   
He tugged fruitlessly, cursing all the while, before it finally came unloose and Louis let out a stream of piss into the grass beside the highway, sighing with relief. “This feels so good,” Louis mumbled to himself.  
He eventually found his way back to the car, but not before Harry grabbed his shoulders, steering him away. “Louis, that was, like, wow… I mean, I guess now you know that I have it-- the um, fetish-” Louis cut him off with a kiss.   
“You liked that, didn’t you?” He snuck his hand down to Harry’s pants, feeling his boner.  
“Yeah,” Harry breathed out, eyes fluttering shut in the darkness. He grinded his crotch against Louis’ semi-wet thigh, biting Louis’ shoulder in order to stifle a moan.  
“The way I had to go so bad? How I was squirming? How I couldn’t hold it in any longer so I let go in my pants?”   
Harry nodded, pleasure overtaking his body as he came undone. Louis laughed, “Now we’re both wet.”  
Harry suddenly stood back, cheeks reddening. “So you don’t think this is weird?”  
Louis stared up at him. “Of course not. We all have our fetishes.” Harry just looked at him questioningly. Louis winked. “But that’s for another day.”  



End file.
